


Your Wish Has Been Granted

by idolsin



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Evan Heidi and Mr. Heere are more of background characters, For those uncultured with PMMM, I cant write long things btw, Jeremy Dies A Lot, Kyubey is just as if not more satanic than the SQUIP, M/M, Michael is suffering guys, No SQUIP, PMMM AU, SORRY YALL, So does everyone else but Michael, This was originally gonna be a oneshot but I love suspense, Time Travel, just straight up, magical children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:39:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idolsin/pseuds/idolsin
Summary: Michael just wants to save Jeremy.Jeremy keeps sacrificing himself, making it hard.





	1. Chapter 1

It’s when they’re both at the mall that Jeremy brings it up.  
“I don’t know, man,” He sighs, “I was in the bathroom and Rich showed up. Then a weird jewel thing fell out of his pocket, and he told me about this whole “magical child” thing… that if I were to contract, or something like that, I get a free wish. It really… sounded batshit crazy.”  
Michael snorts, “Yeah, make a ‘contract’, become a magical kid, and your greatest dream can come true! Sounds like some kind of anime, dude. Pretty sure he was messing with you, Jer.”  
“You’re probably right,” Jeremy rests his head in his hand, “I’ll never get to be with Christine, at this rate.”  
Michael’s heart snaps for a minute, remembering his feelings will never be reciprocated, before shaking the emotion off. He should just talk to his friend, right now. Don’t worry about stupid love.  
“Anyways…”

It’s about a week later when Michael is walking on a bridge, staring at the ground. His thoughts wandered, but they weren’t happy -- no, they were quite… negative, to say the least.  
Jeremy seemed to be almost too busy, suddenly. It felt like he didn’t want to talk to Michael, every time he asked to hang out, Jeremy was quick to say that he couldn’t, that he had something to do that day. He was… lonely, to say the least.  
He wants nothing to do with you, Michael’s head tells him. He tries to ignore it and keep walking, but the thoughts keep coming.  
Just leave his life. He wouldn’t mind if you died, anyways. Just die. Just die. Just die.  
As they continue, the thoughts don’t sound like they’re his anymore. In his spacing out, he hadn’t noticed that the bridge concrete had turned into a checkered ground with eyes poking out of it here and there.  
“What the fuck?!” He yells out, falling to the ground, realizing his whole goddamn scenery had changed. The bridge had completely disappeared. He could see weird, deformed figures in the distance, nearing towards him.  
Oh God, this was how he died, wasn’t it?  
He scooted backwards, before taking out his backpack. There had to be something in there to defend himself with, right?! Think, Michael, think! They’re gaining at the goddamn second!  
And it was at that moment, Michael saw a blue flash of light. He jumped, tumbling backwards, before noticing it had taken out what was coming for him. Then, all of a sudden, someone was in front of him, holding out their hand.  
“Wow, this was not how I wanted to tell you about this,” The voice is so, so familiar, “You okay, Michael?”  
He looks up.  
Jeremy.  
His eyes go wide. God, he looks so pretty. His hair still swept to the side, the slight sweat on his face, and holy shit, Michael realizes that he’s in a dress. Jeremy’s in a dress, and he’s pulling it off so goddamn well!  
“Michael?”  
“R-Right! Thanks, Jer…?” Michael mumbles, still a bit in shock. That earns a smile from Jeremy.  
“It’s not a problem! I’m just doing my job!”  
His job…?  
“Jeremy, come on! Don’t make me deal with it by myself!”  
“Alright, Christine, I’m coming!”  
Jeremy hustles over to her, making a bow materialize out of thin air, leaving Michael even more confused. Was he dreaming? He had to be dreaming, right? I mean, there was utterly no way this was happening!  
“Christine, I’ll hold it off!” Jeremy yells, “You get it’s core while it’s distracted!”  
“Alright!”  
It’s at that moment his focus shifts to Christine. She’s also in a dress, with a glowing pink sword in her hands. Soon enough, it’s going into the creature’s ( that he hadn’t even noticed before because fuck, he was so focused on Jeremy -- ) chest. It begins to inflate, blowing up until a series of loud explosions go off -- before everything around him goes back to normal, on the bridge he had been walking on.  
Jeremy and Christine were back in their normal clothes, and Christine had a weird bead-like thing in her hand, pressed against a jewel. And it seemed to be clearing up dark smudges on it, too…  
And what the fuck was that cat thing?  
“Jer?” Michael starts, “You want to tell me… what just happened?”

They had decided to go and explain everything at Christine’s house, since her parents were out on a business trip. They sat at a table in the living room, drinking tea that Christine had insisted she make. They had explained the whole situation to Michael, which sort of helped.  
Also, note about the weird cat thing: it talks. And it says it’s name is Kyubey. Michael is thoroughly uncomfortable with this, but he doesn’t dare say something that’s piss it off. It already gives a scary-ass stare.  
“So, uh, Jer,” Michael starts, “Do you fight those… witches all the time?”  
“Not all the time,” Is the boy’s response, “But it does take up a lot. I’m sorry for taking so long to tell you, I just figured you’d be super freaked out by it. But I wanted to make sure no one got hurt or attacked by any witches. Their damage can be devastating.”  
Michael waves it off. “No, it’s fine. I get it.”  
“Jeremy contracted about a week ago,” ‘Kyubey’ tells him.  
Christine smiles. “He’s been doing well for a rookie.”  
Jeremy laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “I’m not that good.”  
“Walpurgisnacht is coming soon, so we’re trying to get him trained by then!” She states, taking another sip of her tea.  
For some reason, that name put Michael on edge.

It’s scary.  
It’s like the time leading up to this was non-existent, like nothing had happened in that time.  
And now, here they were, Christine lying on the ground lifeless, while debris floated around Michael and Jeremy.   
The latter stared off at the edge, at the witch who was destroying so much around it. To most civilians, all they would see is a bad storm. But inside the labyrinth, things looked much, much different.  
“I have to go,” Jeremy speaks up finally.  
“Wh-- Jer, no you can’t!” Michael exclaims, “That thing killed Christine! It’ll kill you too!”  
“...I know,” He replies, “But I have too, Micah. If I don’t, innocent people will get hurt.”  
“W-We can run!” Michael can see tears clogging up in his glasses, “No one would blame you, Jeremy! Please!”  
Jeremy just smiles, walking over and hugging Michael. He puts his hand through the taller’s hair, comforting him with small whispers, before standing up.  
“I’m glad I got to be your friend. Goodbye, Michael. Take care of yourself, please.”  
Jeremy flies back into the action.  
“No, wait, come back! **_JEREMY!_** ”

The labyrinth is gone.  
The destruction is over.  
Jeremy lays on the ground, lifeless, with Michael holding onto him. He can’t hold back sobs, gripping at the striped shirt he sees everyday. God, he’s greiving so fucking much, he wants Jeremy, he wants the boy he loves back, please--  
“You can save him, you know.”  
Michael looks up.  
Kyubey stands on top of a nearby rock, looking down at Michael with what felt like glowing red eyes. It’s expression, like always, stays the same. Neutral.  
“All you have to do is wish,” It continues, “Make a contract. You can take it all back.”  
Michael looks down at Jeremy, then back up at Kyubey. He thinks it over, before deciding. He stares with a desperate face, tears sliding down as he spoke.  
“I wish I could save Jeremy! I wish I could protect him, like he protected me!”  
Michael feels a sharp pain in his chest.  
“Your wish has been granted.”  
He blacks out.


	2. Timeline I

Michael’s eyes opened to see familiar sights around him -- red walls, vintage items surrounding -- no doubt, he was in his bedroom. He was sighing in relief, thinking that maybe, just maybe what he had seen was all a dream? Before he realizes something was in his hand. Putting on his glasses, he lifts it up, and finds a small jewel that glowed red in the dark set-up.  
“Shit,” Michael mutters, “So it wasn’t a dream.”  
He checks his phone calendar, the glow of it not helping just how hazy his eyesight was in the darkness of the room. It read “September 16th” -- almost a whole two weeks since…  
...How?  
Okay, maybe he should have seen this coming, but he didn’t. He checks again to make sure he wasn’t dreaming, looking at the gem in his other hand. Nope, this is very much real.  
Michael Mell was in a timeloop.  
A timeloop to save Jeremy. Maybe it wouldn’t be all that bad. Maybe he could save his best friend all in one go! But Michael doesn’t know this for sure, naturally, since literally anything can happen. But, hey, at least now he can help fight Walpurgisnacht!  
He goes into his messages, quickly typing out to Jeremy.

_To: Player 2  
Hey dude_

_To: Player 2  
I have something private to tell you today and its better if I say it in person_

_To: Player 2  
That ok?_

It takes a few minutes before he gets a response.

_From: Player 2  
Of course man!_

_From: Player 2  
I don’t mind at all_

Michael breathes in, gets out of bed, and starts to get ready for school. Today’s gonna be a long day.

Once Michael walks into the doors, he looks around for Jeremy -- who’s nowhere to be seen. He wanders around, trying to find the other boy before feeling his arm being tugged into the janitor’s closet and stumbling in. The door closes behind him, and he sees Jeremy’s face staring at him.  
“So, what was it you wanted to tell me?” He asks, head tilted slightly to the side.  
Okay, Michael didn’t exactly think this conversation through. How was he supposed to explain that he knows his friend’s secret about being a magical boy and that he was one, too? That was going to be weird.  
“Uh, well,” Michael starts, “Uh… I know why you’ve been avoiding me lately, actually. And I totally get it--”  
“I’m really sorry, Michael--”  
“No, like seriously! I really get it! ‘Cause,” He raises up his gem, “I’m one too.”  
Jeremy almost stumbles backwards, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his own, glowing jewel. Except his was a dark blue.  
“Y-You have a soul gem too?” Jeremy asks, “That means… dude. Dude! We have to tell Christine! She’s, like, the veteran of magical kids around here!”  
“Wait, Christine’s one too?” Michael was never good at acting, but goddamn, if he wasn’t trying. He has to act somewhat convincing.  
Jeremy is practically jumping up and down excited, and it makes Michael’s heart flutter at just how cute he is -- but that wasn’t what he needed to focus on right now.  
“Yeah!” Jeremy tells him excitedly, “How long have you been contracted? I’ve been for a week, I think.”  
“Uh, I actually contracted just yesterday,” And he wasn’t exactly lying, but he doesn’t think it’s been even that long since he contracted, that long since he saw Jeremy’s lifeless body on the--  
Okay, no. Please forget that.  
“Oh, so you’re gonna need some training, right? We should get on that so--”  
The door suddenly slams open, a relatively small figure standing in the doorway. Rich scoffs, looking to two over.  
“You two gonna make out or something?” He asks, making Jeremy sputter.  
“O-Of course not! We were just… talking,” Jeremy looks away with a flushed face, and--  
No. No no. No pining thoughts right now, Michael. You have a boy’s life to save.  
“Riiiiiiiight,” Rich starts, “Anyways, I was gonna tell you about our… meet-up, today, but since he’s here--”  
“Actually!” Jeremy beams, “Michael’s a magical kid, too! He showed me his soul gem and everything!”  
The smaller crosses his arm, a slight look of disbelief on his face, before sighing. “...Alright. We found a pretty cool looking abandoned mall, so that’s where we’re going today. Me and Christine’ll take you both there.”  
“Got it.”

“Well, Michael, your powers are really interesting!”  
Michael panted on the ground, hearing Christine’s sweet praise. Jeremy started clapping, staring in awe at the now lying on the ground trash can, beaten up pretty badly.  
“Time manipulation,” Jake mutters, “That’ll be pretty helpful. Fighting witches just got easier.”  
Rich poked the trash can with his finger, flamethrower attached to his side. He looks up at the other four, commenting, “Well, he’s gonna have to figure out how to use it. If we’re in a witch's labyrinth and he can’t do anything but stop time, it’s essentially useless.”  
“I think we can come up with things he can use it for!” Jeremy jumps up, “Shouldn’t be that hard, right? Oh, wait, I got it!” He quickly kneels to Michael’s side. “We can make bombs! You know, like online tutorial ones? It can be used as a finishing move, or a last resort, or something like that.”  
Michael smiles.  
“Well, guess I should be getting busy tonight.”  
“You bet,” Christine giggles.

After tracking down the witch’s location, they entered the fight. Now, chairs and desks rained down upon the five, as they jumped from clothesline to clothesline to close in on the witch. Jake, with smart thinking, makes a bridge made of clothes that were hanging on the lines. He calls to Michael, yell not only being able to be heard by him but everyone else fighting, too.  
“Michael, now!”  
Hopping onto the bridge, Michael stops time, running just far enough to get a good enough view of the witch. Out from what he liked to call his “magical satchel” came a bomb, in which he tapped on the top of. The timer started to go off, and then stopped. Michael threw it into the witch’s skirt area, and that was exactly when time came back. He sprints to get out of the way, barely dodging the explosion in time.  
He falls, and falls, before feeling to hands grab onto him and suddenly -- suddenly, it was like he was floating, and the atmosphere around him turned back into the normal, everyday city alleyway.  
“That. Was. Awesome!” Michael hears, before being tackled by none other than Jeremy himself. He hears the one he loves giggling so carefree, and the filipino boy can’t help but crack a smile.

“Augh…!”  
Walpurgisnacht. Michael wished it was a dream. But! At least he made it out with Jeremy this time, right?  
...Right?  
Jeremy was on the ground, making pained noises -- Michael felt so much concern, watching the teen writhe in agony.  
“Jer? Jer, talk to me! What’s wrong?” Michael’s trying to get Jeremy to talk to him, and failing miserably, watching as Jeremy flailed helplessly on the ground.  
“W-Why-- Why is t-this--” Is all Jeremy is able to get out, before letting out a deathly screech. At this moment, Michael watches Jeremy’s soul gem become a grief seed -- wait, what?  
But grief seeds were for witches…  
Oh.  
Oh no. Oh god no, this wasn’t happening.  
Jeremy’s hand raises into the air, and the grief seed cracks, a black smoke coming out of it. It goes up into the sky, meeting more black smoke, and forming a horrific creature that Michael was sure to have nightmares about for a while.  
“But…” Michael murmurs, looking up with the most terrified expression on his face, “B-But… why? How can…”  
Go back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhuhu... Jeremys Getting Fucked Up tm  
> Im sorry Jer D: ily  
> I made some outfit references too!!  
> Jeremy - http://pin.it/V_yoHnV  
> Michael - http://pin.it/5yhFpuM

**Author's Note:**

> I have a fic making problem tbh send help  
> I might make a reference for the outfits soon tbh


End file.
